HYDRA's Stars
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: HYDRA are trying to recreate the blood of the Star! The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D., Black Rock Shooter, Night Fury Warrior, and the rest of the Otherworlders are brought in to defeat them once and for all. But, you cut off one head, two more shall take its place... Do they have the strength to do it? And I think Stark is interested in the Rock Cannon and Plasma Cannon too...


**G'day Casters! I am back! I would be more enthusiastic because this is the first FF that I have worked on since I got back from Uluru (Aside from another one-shot that I created on the journey) but Idk if this will go up before another story/chapter. Though it's between this, Sister Holidays Episode V, and The Lost City Of Omen to go up first. Anyway, another one-shot since I might start mainly making these instead of stories with chapters because then I have more of a reason to finish them. (Yeah, I have like, 8 stories that I haven't worked on that aren't one-shots, not including a L4D/Vocaloid/BRS/Star Wars/Idk what else story that I probably won't upload. Also 2 other one-shots aside from this are in the works too.) This time, it's going to be rather new. We know I've worked with Star Wars, HTTYD, Frozen, Minecast Productions, and VenturianTale quite a lot, but this won't be any of them (Though I admit one of the main characters is based on an MCP member… Not mentioning my- I mean, their name. lol). This is** _ **The Avengers**_ **crossed with** _ **Black Rock Shooter**_ **. I haven't worked with any of these characters before except for BRS in two stories that aren't out yet. So, let's see how we go! This will be based before Age of Ultron, so no spoilers there don't worry, but with a bit of an AU Avengers universe. It will be based on the movies, but implement certain things and characters from the Earth's Mightiest Heroes animated series. Characters like Wasp, Ant-Man, and Black Panther might make an appearance too. Also, S.H.I.E.L.D still exist fully just to make it easier (This is based after Captain America: The Winter Soldier). Also, just for fun, I'll throw some GTA universe into it because who doesn't enjoy GTA? (Okay, maybe quite a lot of people… Oh well!) Oh and based after the BRS Anime.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **HYDRA's Stars**_

 _ **Sector 1: The Blood of the Star**_

 _ **Third Person:**_

 **2015; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, 10 Kilometres off the East Coast of the U.S.A.**

It was just another normal day in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Normal until Director Phillip Coulson received reports of an attack in Los Angeles. When he asked about the attackers, the answer was one he was hoping to never hear again. The name echoed throughout the bridge of the Helicarrier. _HYDRA_. HYDRA, the former Nazi Deep Science division and one of the main enemies of Captain America, wasn't giving up. Not too long ago, HYDRA had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and launched Project Insight, however, Captain America was able to save the world from HYDRA and S.H.E.I.L.D. had been rebuilt from the ground up by Director Coulson, Maria Hill, and the people he trusted the most. However… _Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail HYDRA._ The saying was turning out to be quite true. And that, was where The Avengers came in. _Earth's Mightiest Heroes._ They sure had a long day ahead of them.

 _ **Kuroi Mato's POV:**_

 **2015; Tokyo, Japan**

I cried out in celebration after getting a damn good dunk on the basketball court at school. "Nice shot Kuroi!" came the voice of Kohata Arata, the team captain. I glanced over to the team manager, who was also my closest friend in the whole world, Koutari Yuu, and saw she was smiling at the shot. "Alright team, you've done well today so I'll let you all head home early," said Arata. There were some cheers from the tired players. I went over to Yuu and wiped my face with a cloth to get rid of the sweat. "You still need to do some more team work," she pointed out. "I know, I try. I'm just not entirely used to it," I replied. Yuu finished packing up some of the equipment and we both walked home together. Though we did stop to watch the sun set. "Orange," I whispered to myself. I smiled. I liked the different colours, and I also liked the book, The Tiny Bird & the Colours. We arrived at my house and I said good bye to Yuu. I went inside and my evening worked out like normal.

I yawned as I got into bed and fell asleep.

I woke up, but wasn't in my bed. I recognised the surroundings though, and remembered the last time I was here. I had defeated Insane Black Rock Shooter, who was the insane version of my Other Self, and the two worlds had joined. I was wondering why I was here when I heard a fight. I turned around to see Black Gold Saw fighting an Otherworlder that I didn't recognise. They went out of sight, but not before I noticed some things about the Otherworlder. First, they had the same star symbol as Black Rock Shooter. Also, they seemed to share BRS's eye flame, except it was purple, like Insane BRS. And their skin was jet black and looked, I don't know. Armoured? There was an explosion and Black Gold Saw came flying back into view. But she used a portal to get away before the other Otherworlder got to her. I wasn't in Black Rock Shooter's body, so I didn't want to hang around. I quickly tried to wake myself up and soon succeeded.

 _I hope Rock is safe._

 _ **Black Rock Shooter's POV:**_

 **2015; Black Rock Shooter's world, the Otherworld**

I was casually resting in my world when Black Gold Saw appeared. Since the whole ordeal with Mato coming into this world and Insane BRS, there hadn't been as much fighting, and we were able to get some rest. Something we hadn't thought we would need, but that event also did something else. It gave us a tad of humanity, and emotions of our own. "Black Rock Shooter, I need your help," said Black Gold Saw. "Black Gold Saw asking for help? Must be serious," I joked. I was actually enjoying my new human emotions. "There is another Otherworlder here, one that we don't know. They are powerful. Too powerful for me. But they also exhibit features similar to you," she said. This got my attention. "And she's fighting like we used to?" I asked. "Yes, but I never said they were a girl," she replied. "But Otherworlders are always girls, how would this be something else?" I was curious now. "I don't know how, but this new being. They're a boy," she said. Now I was even more curious. _A boy? Who is very similar to me? I must see this._ "Lead me to him," I said, grabbing my Rock Cannon and Black Blade. I followed Black Gold Saw through a portal. "This was where I left him. I'm afraid I am unable to help you fight him though," she said. "That's fine. Go heal, I will deal with him," I said. And with that, Black Gold Saw vanished again. "So, you're the infamous Black Rock Shooter," came a voice. I looked around and saw him. He had black thermal pants, a black thermal short sleeve shirt, a black jacket with grey lines on the arms and the same white star symbol as me, and he also had black hair. His skin wasn't quite as pale as mine, but it was still very white. He also didn't wear any shoes, but the bottom of his feet seemed to be jet black and armoured. His jacket wasn't as long as mine, and also didn't have a hood. His eyes were purple, and he was quite a bit taller than me. "Who are you?" I asked, pointing my Rock Cannon at him. "Well, you can call me, Night Fury Warrior," he said. And with that, the jet black armour on his feet spread and covered his entire body. Wings grew out his back and he held a cannon not unlike my own, however it did look different. Yet it still had the same star. A blue flash absorbed him and he vanished, but an explosion hit me and I went flying into a wall. He had teleport behind me? I pointed my Rock Cannon at him and started shooting without hesitation. Surprisingly, he didn't teleport away. But he also didn't seem to be affected by it much with his armour. He flapped his wings and started flying, returning fire from his cannon with purple plasma clashing against blue rocks. His left eye also flamed up with a purple flame just as my left eye flamed up with a blue flame. We seemed very similar in a lot of ways. I stopped shooting as he flew faster than I could follow. And he stopped too. He landed again and I was about to shoot him when he held his hand up. "Wait," he said. I had my finger on the trigger, but didn't fire. "Not bad, Black Rock Shooter. Not bad at all. It seems the blood of the star is strong in you," he said, a lot of the aggressiveness in his voice gone now. He saw I was confused. "The blood of the star has been passed down for a long time, and both you and I are the last so far. I only attacked because I wanted to make sure your blood was true, since a group from the real world known as HYDRA know about this world and have been attempting to recreate the star blood that we hold," he said. "So you're trying to say you're my brother or something?" I asked, not entirely believing him. "Pretty much. You're probably confused on how I'm a boy though since most Otherworlders are girls. Well," his skin returned to normal and his wings vanished. "There are not many boys, but they do exist. I however, am different, not just because of the blood of the star. I am part Other Self, part Human, and part Dragon. I live between both worlds," he said. His eye flame went out. "Rock, I've been searching for you for a while now. Ever since I found out the true meaning behind the star. I'm not here to hurt you," he said. Finally, his skin became more human-like and, in a puff of purple flame, his outfit turned into a pair of denim jeans, a tee-shirt with a star on it, and his black jacket from before except without the stars. And he also had heavy looking black boots. I could tell he had gone into a full human form, and lowered my weapon. "Well, thanks for not killing me, Rock," he said, smiling. "Don't expect it to last," I warned. "Let me guess, you still don't believe me about being your brother?" he asked. I shook my head. "What about my human self?" I asked. "Mato? Oddly enough, I'm not related to her. But none of our ancestors' human selves were related either," he said. A noise sounded and Night Fury Warrior grabbed a device I recognised as a phone from the real world. It had some sort of eagle logo with words surrounding it on the back. "Unfortunately, I gotta run. But I'll tell you more later," he said. And with that, he vanished with another blue flash.

 _ **Kuroi Mato's POV:**_

 **2015; Tokyo, Japan**

I was sitting in the class when I saw a boy enter who I didn't recognise. He was a new student, and introduced himself as Furai Kurisu. He sat near the back of the room and seemed to ignore most people. But I did notice him looking at me a few times.

Break came and I decided to see what was up with him. "Hey," I said, coming up to him before he left the classroom. It was only now that I noticed he was much taller than me too. While most of the other kids who had said hey had been ignored, he didn't ignore me. "Oh, hey," he said. Of course, I had no idea what to say. Damnit. "You're Kuroi, right?" he asked. "Yeah," I said. He smiled. "Well, I've got something I need to do right now so, I'll talk to you later Kuroi, 'kay?" "O-okay," I stuttered. He bowed his head slightly and headed off, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. I noticed it had an eagle with words around it on the back of it. I tried to read it but I only read one word before he went out of sight. The one word I read was 'Strategic'. _Hmm, what sort of eagle logo has the word strategic on it? I'll have to check that when I get home._ Before I did anything else, Yuu, Yomi, and Kagari came over to me.

 _ **Tony Stark's POV:**_

 **2015; New York, U.S.A.**

When J.A.R.V.I.S. said there was a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. I groaned and decided to answer for once. It was Phil Coulson. "Well, Phil, back from the dead and all. I suppose there's a new mission for The Avengers or just Iron Man?" I asked. "HYDRA have been found in a U.S. state island in the Pacific called San Andreas and it's quite serious this time. Cap' won't be able to handle it alone," he said. "So it is for The Avengers," I commented. The fact that HYDRA was back yet again didn't escape my notice, and I was prepared to defeat them again. "We'll debrief you and the others tomorrow on the trip to Los Santos," he said, before the call ended. "J.A.R.V.I.S., get the suit ready," I said. "Already on it sir," came the robotic reply. "It's time HYDRA learnt a lesson from the Iron Man,"

 **2015; Los Santos, San Andreas**

The Avengers Quinjet, which had been redesigned from the original S.H.I.E.L.D. one by me, landed at the L.S.I.A. in San Andreas. "So, we all know the mission?" asked Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America. "Find HYDRA, destroy them," I said. "We need to find out what they want first, Stark," he said. "Well, you do that, I'll destroy them," I said again. He rolled his eyes. We exited the Quinjet and were led to a S.H.I.E.L.D. bus which took us to a comm base above the Vinewood sign, which we found was actually a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Maria Hill was waiting for us. "HYDRA are working undercover here in San Andreas. We don't know where, and we don't know why, but they have managed to work here even with a heavy S.H.I.E.L.D. presence," she said. "Does HYDRA never give up?" wondered Janet van Dyne, also known as Wasp. "HYDRA want world domination, and they will stop at nothing to get what they want. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." said Steve. "What if we stop the two more before cutting off the first head?" suggested Thor rather humorously. "That is exactly what we're going to do," I said. And so, we started getting prepared to find, and fight, HYDRA.

 _ **Furai Kurisu's POV:**_

 **2015; Tokyo, Japan**

When I got news from S.H.I.E.L.D. that The Avengers were in San Andreas trying to stop HYDRA, I had immediately started preparing to leave for the island-state. I knew HYDRA's true mission. And if they were to succeed before The Avengers found them, the world, both worlds, would be in big trouble. To everyone else, I was just the new kid in school. But in reality, I was part Human, part Other Self, part Dragon, and an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.. But even S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know of my powers, because I had thought it too dangerous to tell them. Unfortunately, HYDRA give me no choice but to reveal my true identity to not only S.H.I.E.L.D., but to this world. _They're about to feel the true wrath of Night Fury Warrior._ But I knew even I would be in trouble with HYDRA. So, as I left my apartment, I decided to stop by the Otherworld. However, as I was about to make a portal there, I was stopped by a voice behind me. "Hey Furai," I recognised it as Kuroi Mato. "Hello Kuroi," I said, turning to face her. "Shouldn't you be at basketball practice?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be with your acrobatic club?" she retorted. "I've got some business to take care of, more important than that," I said. "You always 'have business to take care of'! What is with you?" she asked. _Should I tell her? After all, she is the human self of Black Rock Shooter…_ "Ma- Kuroi, I can't actually tell you. I wish I could, and I wouldn't mind being friends with you, but this is much more important than I can even begin to explain," I said, hoping she would give up. And hoping she didn't notice that I almost called her Mato. Oddly enough I was still getting used to Japan, since I was actually from the Otherworld originally. And I was from a different Otherworld, not the Japanese Otherworld. My name was actually the Japanese version of my real name, Chris Frye. Unfortunately, it seemed I wasn't getting off easily. "Furai, if you want friends you can't keep them in the dark," she said. It seemed I was the one to give up. "Alright, I'm from the Otherworld. And I've got a top secret job here in this world. I'm about to go on a mission and I was going to bring help in the form of Black Rock Shooter, your Other Self," I admitted. Now she was surprised. "Oh, I'm really sorry. If I knew you were from the Otherworld I wouldn't have been so annoying," she said. Still, I smiled. "It's fine Mato, unfortunately, I really do have to go," I said. She seemed a bit surprised that I used her first name, but nodded. "Alright, Kurisu. Good luck," she said. I nodded, and created a portal which took me into the Otherworld. "Black Rock Shooter," I said. I sensed her behind me. "I need your help. You know how I said HYDRA were trying to replicate our blood? They are close and I now know where they are," I said. "So you're asking me to help you take down this HYDRA. Why should I help you?" she asked. "Because, if you don't, both this world and the real world as we know them will be destroyed," I said. She hesitated, but soon lowered her Rock Cannon. "Okay, I'll help," she said. "Thank you Rock. Now, next destination; San Andreas," I said, making a portal and bringing the both of us through.

 _ **Steve Rogers' POV:**_

 **2015; Sandy Shores, San Andreas**

I was still curious as to how I had never heard of San Andreas before, but it certainly seemed different from the rest of America. I was with Thor and Bruce Banner, and we were still searching for clues as to where HYDRA might be hiding. We were investigating a lead in Sandy Shores, but something told me this might just be a random criminal, and nothing to do with HYDRA. I heard a gunshot. "Doesn't sound good," I said. An explosion happened. "You think?" said Bruce sarcastically. It was a good thing I had my shield and outfit. We went to where the explosion was, and saw a black N.O.O.S.E. Granger had been exploded, all the N.O.O.S.E. officers dead, with another car full behind cover. San Andreas, along with other places like Liberty City and Vice City, were so isolated from the rest of America that they had their own brands, government groups, cars, everything. We ran over to the N.O.O.S.E. officers. "What's going on?" I asked. "Sir, we're under attack from The Lost MC," one of them said. I was about to reply when some bikers came around the corner and started shooting. The N.O.O.S.E. officers shot back. I used my shield to block some of the bullets. Thor was about to let loose on them when a car pulled up behind the bikers. A crazy looking guy in worn out jeans and a white shirt stepped out and threw a grenade into the bikers group, before grabbing a shotgun from the car and joining the fight. "One of yours?" asked Bruce. "No sir, that's known drug dealer Trevor Phillips," I threw my shield to take out the remaining bikers. Trevor shot at me but I used the shield to block it. "Stand down," I said. "He's not going to listen," said one of the N.O.O.S.E. guys. Indeed he didn't. But another explosion happened near him which got him going. He drove off, being followed by more bikers. "Well, that was interesting. But it wasn't HYDRA," I said. However, I turned around just in time to deflect a shot from one of the N.O.O.S.E. officers. "Perhaps these N.O.O.S.E. people are working with HYDRA," said Thor as he sent lightning at the attacking officers. Luckily, we got all the officers before The Hulk showed. "It seems that way," said Bruce. I got into the remaining N.O.O.S.E. Granger and checked around. Sure enough, I found HYDRA level weapons. "Call the others in, we have a lead," I said.

 **2015; N.O.O.S.E., San Andreas**

It was midnight, and we were coming up on the N.O.O.S.E. HQ. Hawkeye silently shot the guards and we entered. "Look around for anything that would indicate HYDRA," I said. I noticed a large black weapon with a white star leaning against the wall. I went over to it, but instantly got blasted back from deflecting a purple plasma blast with my shield. Iron Man shot the person who had shot at me, but they were gone. All I had seen was the bright purple blast and another white star in the darkness. I looked back to see the cannon was also gone. "What was that?" wondered Hank Pym, also known as Ant-Man. "Some sort of plasma cannon," said Stark. "Not HYDRA's style of weapon though," I said. I caught a glimpse of white in the darkness and shined a light towards it. But it was gone again. This time a barrage of blue flaming… Rocks? Came out of the darkness towards us. We all took cover, and the shooting stopped. I heard people fighting in the darkness, and took it as a chance to get closer. We finally saw who had been shooting us. Two people who looked more like kids were in hand-to-had combat with some N.O.O.S.E. officers. I saw two of HYDRA's rifles on the ground, along with the cannon from before and another similar one. One of the kids was quite obviously a girl. She had a long black jacket with a hood, a white stripe down her arms, and a white star on the back. She also wore a bikini top and very short shorts with very long high heel boots. She also had very pale skin. The other I assumed was a boy, I could barely see him because he was completely black, but I saw another white star on his jacket and two light grey stripes down his arms. The two made quick work of the N.O.O.S.E. officers before they turned back to us. "We're on your side, Avengers. But for your own sake, stay out of this," said the boy. "It's our job to protect the Earth, and defeating HYDRA is one of the ways to do that," said Black Widow. "HYDRA are making an army of superhumans, normally referred to as Otherworlders. But they are going for a special breed of Otherworlders. Our blood, the blood of the star, is what they are trying to replicate. We are the only people who can stop them," said the boy. The two grabbed their cannons. "Okay, before we kick your asses, how the heck can you hold those things so easily?" asked Stark. "Superhuman strength, along with superhuman agility and speed. These are only a few things Otherworlders possess," said the girl, speaking for the first time. Before anything more was said or done, the lights all turned on and we were surrounded by N.O.O.S.E. officers and HYDRA soldiers. "So, which one of you blokes wants to taste plasma first," the boy asked, sounding cocky. The left eyes of both the boy and the girl suddenly burst into flames, blue for the girl and purple for the boy. They armed their cannons and started firing at N.O.O.S.E. and HYDRA. We joined in the fight. I noticed the two kids had no armour, although in the light I could see that the boy's skin was made of thick scales which acted like heavy armour. But the girl was taking so many bullets in every part of her body. I was wondering how she was still alive. And how all her wounds seem to be healing really quickly. As more agents attacked, we gave them everything we had. It wasn't going to be enough until the kids' cannons both transformed into two Gatling guns each, both now shooting at an extremely high rate of fire. Which considering the girl's cannon was firing 20 bullets or rocks per second before, is quite impressive. The boy's cannon had been shooting 20 plasma blasts per second before. Both the N.O.O.S.E. forces and the HYDRA forces were soon taken out, mainly by the two kids. But two more people came forwards. Both had similar outfits to the kids, except they were green and had the HYDRA logo with the white star behind it where the kids had the white star. Which also happened to be the same star on my outfit and shield, I realised. "Oh shit. Don't tell me HYDRA have succeeded in making the blood of the star," said the boy. "HYDRA are much more powerful than any of you think. They will soon have what they want. Both this world, and the Otherworld. Hail HYDRA!" said the two 'star replicas'. "Hail my ass," said the boy as he started shooting them with his now back to normal cannon. We tried to join the battle between the four but an explosion from one of the enemy 'stars' blasted us all out of the way. "Get outta here, we can handle these bastards," said the boy. "I think the kid is right, it might be best if we fall back," said Thor. We retreated back to our ride, still hearing the explosions from the fight inside. "So, anyone else curious as to who those two kids were?" asked Janet. "I certainly am," said Stark. "They've got technology that seems to outmatch anything I have. I got J.A.R.V.I.S. to find anything he could on them," as he said that, J.A.R.V.I.S. said that he could not find any information on the two, or even on the Otherworld. "So they're completely off the radar," said Hank. "Seems so," said Natasha, who had also looked for any information on one of the gadgets she had. A massive explosion burst through the wall of one of the N.O.O.S.E. buildings and the girl was seen flying out of it and crashing into the ground in front of us, rolling, and falling down the hill on the other side of the road. The boy flew out, but not propelled by an explosion. He had grown wings, and was dual wielding what looked like pistol versions of his cannon, and shooting back through the hole. He threw something in and the entire building was blown to bits. However, he landed, grabbed his cannon which turned into a four barrelled gatling gun, while also grabbing the girl's cannon which turned into a tree barrelled gatling gun. He kept firing. I figured the explosion would have killed the two stars but green laser shots were returned through the fire and smoke. _They survived that?_ I ran down to where the girl had landed, only to see her getting up, most of her wounds healing quickly. "Need any help?" I asked. She jumped up the hill and landed in front of me. "I just need my Rock Cannon," she said. "Who are you two?" I finally asked. "I'm Black Rock Shooter, and that's Night Fury Warrior. We share the blood of the star which is what HYDRA have replicated. This has become a threat to both this world and our world, and I'm not backing down," she said. She ran at an impressive speed back to where Night Fury Warrior was still fighting. _For_ _someone so small and seemingly fragile, she sure is impressive._ I noticed some Hydra jump jets with S.H.I.E.L.D. paint in the air, along with a Savage attack helicopter. The four hovering jets and the attack chopper sent a barrage of missiles and explosive bullets into the wreckage around where the two enemies were thought to be. Two Lazer fighter jets flew by and did a bombing run on the building. At last the shooting from the enemies stopped. All forces held their fire while Night Fury Warrior and Black Rock Shooter went in to check. They came back out soon. "Clear. They're dead," said NFW. "What were those guys?" asked Stark. "They were Otherworlders, but they were fake. They were made specifically to defeat me and Rock by HYDRA," said NFW. "Fury and I are here to make sure HYDRA don't finish their plans, but it looks like they are already one step ahead of us," said BRS. "Well, we're here to help," I said. "Thank you for the support, but I think we'll need more help than S.H.I.E.L.D. can provide. I'm calling in our own reinforcements," said NFW. A Valkyrie in S.H.I.E.L.D. paint landed on the road in front of us and we all went back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

 _ **Black Rock Shooter's POV:**_

After the fight, I had decided to trust Fury, and even consider the fact that what he was saying about us being siblings was true. Especially after finding out that HYDRA had replicated the blood of the star, like Fury had said. The Avengers had gone with S.H.I.E.L.D. while Fury and I had stayed behind with a small group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Fury became his full human form and grabbed his phone. This time I got a closer look at what it said on the logo. STRATEGIC HOMELAND INTERVENTION ENFORCEMENT LOGISTICS DIVISION. I put it together and got S.H.I.E.L.D.. _Fury's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?_ He put it back in his pocket and made a portal. "Time to get our reinforcements," he said. We went through the portal and ended up back in the Otherworld.

 **2015; The Otherworld**

The agents followed us and gasped in surprise at the sight. It was Dead Master's world. "Dead Master," said Fury. The agents seemed uncomfortable at the name. But it may have also been the two giant skulls that Dead Master controlled. "What do you want?" she asked coldly, stepping into view. Dead Master was the Other Self of Takanashi Yomi, one of Mato's friends. "We need your help. HYDRA are planning to take over both this world and the real world, and they have the weapons to do it," I said before Fury could say anything. "Well then, in that case, I might be able to help," she said. If it meant protecting our human selves, any of us would help in a situation like this without a second thought. I knew that just as well as anyone. "Good. We will get Black Gold Saw, Chariot, and Strength and go back to San Andreas to end this once and for all," said Fury. Strength had been killed, yes. But, miraculously, Yuu had managed to revive her unknowingly about a month after the event. Next, we went to Strength's world.

Once again, the agents were full of surprise at the world. "Strength," I called. The white-haired girl with giant mechanical arms walked up to us. She was the Other Self of Koutari Yuu. We explained that we needed help and she also agreed to help. The same went for Chariot, the Other Self of Izuriha Kagari, and Black Gold Saw, the Other Self of Irino Saya.

 _ **Sector 2: HYDRA's Stars**_

 **2015; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, San Andreas**

I was standing with Fury and the other Otherworlders, alongside The Avengers, Director Phil Coulson, and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier which was stealthed above Fort Zancudo. We had found that it wasn't only N.O.O.S.E. that had been corrupt by HYDRA, most of San Andreas' military had been corrupt too. "Remember, we know that HYDRA have their fake version of the blood of the star, so expect to run into some fake Otherworlders just as powerful as me and Black Rock Shooter," said Fury. "Got it," and with that, we all went outside. "Ready to jump in 3… 2… 1… Jump!" we all jumped off, most people using parachutes except for the Otherworlders, Thor, Hulk, Wasp, Ant-Man, and Iron Man. I freefell next to Night Fury Warrior as we got closer to the base. However, we were under fire already. "Damnit! Watch those cannons!" yelled Fury. I grabbed my Rock Cannon and started returning fire while still falling. Fury went into his dragon form, his skin turning into armour and wings growing out of his back. He boosted himself down towards the ground, grabbing his Plasma Pistols and firing at anything moving. Even I was surprised at the range and power of the small pistols. Both our eye flames had ignited when we had started being shot at. I landed on the ground with a crash, making dust surround me. I heard Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, Chariot, and Strength, landing near me. I noticed some soldiers cautiously coming through the dust. I smirked, powered up a shot with the cannon, and fired. They started shooting before I shot, because they saw the blue glow, but they didn't stand a chance against it. I ran and jumped around, dodging bullets, tank shells, rockets, lasers, and everything else HYDRA could throw at me, and blasting the shooters with my Rock Cannon at the same time, along with using my Black Blade to slice up any soldiers who got too close. I landed right behind Captain America as he blocked a tank shell with his shield, and shot the tank with a charged blast from my Rock Cannon. "Nice shot kid," he said. "Nice shield," I replied. I jumped up and grabbed onto an attack chopper, before propelling myself up and smashing the cockpit window, throwing the pilots out, and blasting the helicopter towards a FLAK Cannon. It hit the cannon directly and both exploded. I landed on a tank and blasted it with a charged shot, using the explosion to propel myself onto a passing Lazer fighter jet. I used my Black Blade to stab the pilot, which sent the plane spiralling towards a hanger. I jumped off and did a roll when I landed. The fighter exploded behind me. I was about to take out another tank when it seemed like more Otherworlders landed around the base. I knew these were HYDRA's Stars, and I was genuinely frightened for maybe the first time ever. There was no way we'd be able to hold out against the amount of Stars here. There were at least ten, and we had a problem with two!

 _ **Kaiser Schmidt's POV:**_

I laughed at the scene in front of me. S.H.I.E.L.D. were outmatched, thanks to my research on the Otherworld. I was Kaiser Schmidt, descendant of Johann Schmidt A.K.A. the Red Skull, and leader of HYDRA. I had first found the Otherworld by accident, more specifically, I had run into an Otherworlder known as Night Fury Warrior.

 **2012; HYDRA base, 10 Kilometres East of Japan, North Pacific Ocean**

I was looking on at the new recruits we had as they worked hard on making weapons for HYDRA. One kid in particular caught my eye. He had surprisingly long black hair and looked like he'd be extremely weak, but he actually seemed to be the strongest recruit so far. I decided to find out what was up with him.

The new 12 year old kid was standing across from me in my office. "Who are you," I asked. "Furai Kurisu, sir," he replied in Japanese. "Well, Furai, you impress me. You may not look like it, but you're the strongest agent HYDRA have," I said. "I know," was all he said. "Can I just ask you, how?" he smirked. "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," he said. I pulled a pistol on him. "You're going to kill me before you find out," he said. "You'll learn to never mess with HYDRA," I said. I shot, but what happened next I didn't expect. The laser didn't do anything to him. I shot at his head, and noticed where the laser hit, became jet black scales to absorb the hit. "The fuck?!" he punched me and back-flipped out of the office. His punch was strong, and knocked me unconscious.

 _ **2 months later**_

The kid had run after the event, and HYDRA had been looking for him ever since. Finally, I was the one to find him in a small town a few miles outside of Tokyo. It was by chance that I was driving through the town when I saw the familiar long black hair of Furai Kurisu. I stopped the car and got out, approaching him from behind. "You should never have done that," I said. "Well you're still not finding out the truth about me, Schmidt," he said, turning around. Of course, he wasn't wearing a HYDRA uniform anymore, so he just had a plain tee-shirt and denim jeans with some boots. I pressed a button on a device without him knowing, and in a matter of seconds, he was surrounded. "Impressive. But you'll still never catch me," he said. With that all the HYDRA agents started shooting him. A purple flame engulfed him, and when it cleared, he had a full black outfit with white stars on his jacket and light grey stripes on the arms. His skin had become the armoured scales from before, except his entire body was armoured this time. The lasers weren't doing anything, but I could tell his armour was wearing down from the amount of torture it was getting. His left eye flamed up with a purple flame and a giant cannon appeared in his hands. He blasted most of the HYDRA agents, but more kept coming. I took a chance and dived at him, grabbing his arm. I did this just as he obviously decided to retreat, because he went through a portal and we both ended up in a new world. It was bare, aside from tall black pillars. The only colour was me and Furai. "Now you know, now you die," he said. He tried to blast me with his cannon. What he wasn't counting on, was I had the same serum that the Red Skull had had. I used it to my advantage and avoided getting blasted by the plasma blasts. I grabbed my pistol and started shooting him. He grew wings and flew up into the air. Something happened next. The world around me distorted and I ended up in a colourful world, with two girls who looked similar fighting. The one in black and blue formed a giant cannon, and blasted the other away with so much force that the entire world started getting destroyed. I was then grabbed by Furai and we went through another portal, taking us over the North Pacific. He dropped me, but I had already called for a ride. I landed in the water, but was saved by a submarine just below the surface. Furai went back through another portal, and I didn't see him again after that. But that world, what was it? I smirked because I had gotten a drop of blood from the ground where the two girls had been fighting. It seemed they both had the same star that Furai did.

 **2015; Fort Zancudo, San Andreas**

"It seems you are no match for your own blood," I called out to where Furai was standing next to the victor of that battle between the girls. "The blood of the star is not one to be controlled by someone like you. You don't realise what you've done," came his reply. "Oh don't worry Furai, I have made this blood much more elite. They work for HYDRA, and nothing can change that," I said. "That's Night Fury Warrior to you, Kaiser," he said. Most of his allies were looking between us, seemingly confused on how we knew each other. "Have you not told them of your dealings with HYDRA, Night Fury Warrior?" I mocked. "I did nothing for HYDRA. In case you don't remember, I escaped before doing much," he said. "You brought me to the Otherworld, where I got the blood of your little girlfriend there. This," I pointed to HYDRA's Stars, "is all because of you," "You got the blood of Mato Kuroi, not Black Rock Shooter. Your Stars will never be true stars. Otherworlders don't bleed," he said. With that, all the Otherworlders appeared to combine their powers. HYDRA's Stars started their attack, shooting the Otherworlders with their cannons which were closely based on Furai's cannon. But The Avengers counter attacked, defending the Otherworlders. As I watched, all the Otherworlders' powers converged on Black Rock Shooter. Her cannon transformed into a new version of the giant cannon I had seen her use before. "NO!" I yelled. I ordered all HYDRA forces to fire on Black Rock Shooter. She took all the bullets and lasers with ease, still powering up the weapon. Finally, she fired it and it destroyed everything in front of it. Luckily, she shot out towards the ocean so she didn't hit anything on land except the control tower and everything in front and behind it. Most of the stars got caught in the blast, instantly getting killed. The remainders kept pushing their attack but the Otherworlders, The Avengers, all the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and even the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier which came down from above the clouds, focussed on the remaining Stars. Night Fury Warrior and Black Rock Shooter came at me, trying to blast me with their cannons. I dodged and kicked both the cannons out of their hands. NFW came straight for me and we were caught in a fist fight. I ducked under a punch and tried to punch his stomach, but he jumped over me and kicked me in the back. When I recovered, I saw his skin had changed from the jet black armour to normal skin that was almost as pale as BRS's. Speaking of Black Rock Shooter, she jumped at me holding a black katana. I side stepped out of the way, grabbing her arm and throwing her into the hangar door behind me. NFW grabbed me from behind and threw me up into the air. I came down and landed on the back of a HYDRA Hydra. I held onto the tail wings as hard as I could and let go as the jet flew over the Alamo Sea while chasing a S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjet. I swam back to shore and saw the Hydra get shot down over Mt. Josiah. "I will get you, Night Fury Warrior."

 _ **Steve Roger's POV:**_

I hit the last Star with my shield and all the Otherworlders with ranged weapons blasted them away. "Good work everyone, Fort Zancudo is ours," said Black Gold Saw. "That was an impressive save, Black Rock Shooter," said Thor, referring to the giant cannon she had used to destroy most of the Stars. She shrugged it off, obviously not caring about she had just done. It was odd, she seemed like she wanted to win this fight, yet when victory came, she didn't care at all. She looked over at me and I looked away, but I'd say she noticed me staring at her. S.H.I.E.L.D. transports came down to take us all back to the Helicarrier, but both BRS and NFW declined to go. I decided to stay too. It was then just the three of us, along with the forces S.H.I.E.L.D. left to keep Fort Zancudo under our control. "So, Cap', I'm going to assume you know who that was," said NFW. "I'm sorry, no," I said. "That was Kaiser Schmidt, descendant of the Red Skull," he said. "The Red Skull had kids?" I wondered. "Apparently. But Kaiser is the only descendant we know of," he said. "'We' being… S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I asked. "No, 'we' being H.H.E.F.K., HYDRA Hunters and Effective Freedom Keepers. H.H.E.F.K. was made in an undercover agreement between Japan and England. We've stayed off the radar of S.H.I.E.L.D., C.I.A., F.B.I., F.I.B., I.A.A., and every other government group so far. Until now," he said, grabbing his phone which had the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it. (A/N Sorry, couldn't think of anything good so I just went with H.H.E.F.K. because it was the only thing that made a tiny bit of sense that I could come up with.) I looked to BRS to see she seemed just as surprised as me. She noticed me again. "I didn't know," was all she said. "She's right. Rock had no knowledge of H.H.E.F.K., nor did any of the others. We're made up of elite Otherworlders that can go between worlds like me, except of course not via portal, that's something only I have. They are from Japan, England, Australia, America, and New Zealand. I'm actually an Australian agent but I moved to Japan in 2010, so I guess I can be counted as Japanese now," he said, tapping buttons on his phone. "Schmidt said you worked with HYDRA before," I said. "For a brief time, I was recruited into HYDRA. It was only after my fight against Schmidt two months after I left that I joined H.H.E.F.K.," he said. He went off and teleported with another portal, leaving me with BRS. "Why do you keep looking at me?" she asked out of nowhere. "Huh?" she rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep looking at me? Don't think I don't notice," she said. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm just curious on why you seem to be split, half the time you really want to win a fight, but when you do you don't care," I said. Oddly enough, she seemed surprised at the question. "Oh. Well, I guess I'm so used to winning that it doesn't faze me. But when I'm not winning, I get really frustrated and annoyed," she said. "Losing is something that happens, sometimes you just need to live with it," I said. "Not in the Otherworld. Losing means death," she said. "We're Other Selves, we are made to carry the anger, hurt, and other emotions of our human counterparts. Until a few years ago, we didn't have emotions of our own. All we knew was combat. We fought each other, and when one of us was killed, our human counterparts would forget everything about their pain, including the person who caused it. I kinda got overtaken by Insane Black Rock Shooter, and killed anyone I found. An example of what happens is when I killed Dead Master, her human self, Yomi, pretty much forgot about my human self, Mato. It was only when the worlds combined and all the Other Selves I had killed during my time being Insane were revived that she remembered Mato, and since then Yomi, Mato, Yuu, and Kagari have been best friends. Dead Master, Strength, Chariot, and myself have also been friends since then because we started having our own emotions," I listened to her story, surprised. "And now you're working with all the people you used to fight," I commented. "Yeah. Including Fury, because the first time we met a few days ago started from him attacking Black Gold Saw, and then me," she said. "He attacked you? But you're both of the same blood of the star or whatever," I said. "I didn't know that at the time, although I did find it strange that he had a lot of the same things which made me who I am. He was just trying to make sure I was the real Black Rock Shooter, and not one of HYDRA's experiments," she said. "Well, I'm glad to be working with you instead of against you," I said. "For your sake," she joked. "You think I can't take you down?" I asked. "Doubt it," she said. I shook my head, laughing to myself. "Well, if you say so," NFW came back through his portal. "H.H.E.F.K.'s forces are on the way to help us out," he said. "You think they'll be enough help to take down HYDRA?" I asked. "I hope they are. Otherwise both worlds are in trouble," he said. "Didn't you say these Stars were actually based off of Mato's blood?" asked BRS. "Mato when she was fighting Insane Black Rock Shooter, yeah," he said. "So, we find Mato's weakness and use it against HYDRA's Stars," she said. "Hmm, it could work. Do you know Mato's weakness though?" he asked. She shook her head. "Unfortunately no," she said. "Well, good luck on finding that," he sent her through a portal which I assumed took her back to Japan. "So, Cap', you ready for another fight?" he asked. "I'm ready to protect freedom," I said. "You'd do good with H.H.E.F.K., probably better than S.H.I.E.L.D. because we aren't looking for the same thing as them, we are purely in it for freedom and HYDRA's downfall," he said. "I'll think about it," was all I said.

 _ **Kuroi Mato's POV:**_

 **2015; Tokyo, Japan**

I was at a park having fun with Yuu, Yomi, and Kagari, when a blue flash was seen in front of us. It died down and I saw someone who I didn't expect to see. "Black Rock Shooter?" asked Yuu. She seemed a bit surprised at first, but took a gulp and nodded. "I need to talk to Mato," she said. "O-okay," I stuttered. The others went back to messing around while I followed Rock away. "Okay, this is going to be a weird question, but what would you say your weakness is?" she asked. "Definitely a weird question," "I know, I'm sorry. I just need to know so we can save both worlds from destruction," she said. "Wait, what?" I looked at her in shock. "Okay, HYDRA are trying to take over the world. They've got an army of people made using a sample of your blood, and that's why we need to know if you know a way to defeat them," she said. I thought hard. What was my weakness? Seeing my friends in pain? Hurting someone? Being hated? I had no idea. "I-I don't know," I said. "Mato, please. Think," she said. I just couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, a cloaked figure came out of nowhere and attacked Rock. "Rock!" I yelled. She pushed the figure off and started fighting them. The others came over to see the two fighting. The figure pushed a dagger into Rock's arm. Rock cried out in pain. I ran over to her, grabbed the dagger, and threw it back at the figure. It hit them in the chest, and they fell backwards. "Rock! Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah, thanks," she said, the dagger wound already healing. "Who was that?" I asked. Suddenly, the figure got back up, holding the dagger. They then took their cloak off, and I saw it was actually Kurisu. "Fury. I guess that was to see if hurting me was a weakness of Mato's?" asked Rock. "Yeah, sorry about that Rock. It was mainly to see how she'd react at her friends being hurt," he said. "Well, did it show any way of defeating HYDRA?" she asked. "Maybe. We'll find out. Again, sorry about the dagger," he said, coming over. "Stay back," I said, not trusting him. "It's okay, Mato. Fury won't hurt any of us," she said. "Except you apparently," I said. "Mato, that was a test and besides, if I knew Rock couldn't take it I wouldn't have done it," he said. Rock went past me to where he was standing. "Though I'll still get payback," she said. "Somehow, I expected you to say that," he laughed. I was a bit surprised when he hugged her and she didn't resist. _That's not normally how Rock would act…_ "Well, I guess we better get back to San Andreas. H.H.E.F.K. agents are being debriefed by S.H.I.E.L.D. for the fight, after a rather interesting meeting between the two groups," said Kurisu. "Let's go then," said Rock. "We'll let you know everything going on when this fight is over," Kurisu said to us, before both disappeared in another flash of blue.

 _ **Night Fury Warrior's POV:**_

 **2015; H.H.E.F.K. Mobile HQ Helicarrier, Above the San Andreas S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ**

All the H.H.E.F.K. tech was based on S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA tech, including our Helicarriers which, the new generation that filled half the Helicarriers here, were based on Project Insight. Just without the targeting program. The Mobile HQ Helicarrier, though an older model, wasn't too different from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier that was currently hovering next to us. I was paying attention to the computer screen in front of me, which was a scanner specifically created to find traces of HYDRA technology. It worked fast and pointed us in the direction of Mt. Chilliad. "Inside the mountain huh? How did we not think of that," I wondered. "Well, they seem to enjoy underground lairs. The one you showed us off the coast of Japan was under the ocean and very well hidden," said White Raven, one of the Australian Otherworlders who was in the Command Division of H.H.E.F.K. like me. And she was right, all the HYDRA bases we've come across have been underground or underwater. "Alright. White Raven, get our forces prepared for battle. HYDRA have made this into a war," I said. She nodded and went off to tell both our agents and S.H.I.E.L.D. to prepare. "What are we going to do?" asked Black Rock Shooter. "Rock, you, Dead Master, Black Gold Saw, Chariot, Strength, and I are going with The Avengers as the first wave," I said. "Well then, I'll go get them ready," she said. I nodded and watched her exit the bridge. She was my sister, but I couldn't help thinking she was cute. I shook my head and focussed back on what was happening. _Sort out your damn crush on your sister later. For now, focus on killing HYDRA. Got it, Chris?_ Tony Stark entered the bridge. "I hope you're ready, Stark," I said without even looking. "Did you think it would escape me that HYDRA and H.H.E.F.K. have had a mixed past together?" he asked. I smirked. "You may have tried to hack us, but trust me Stark, our network is too strong for J.A.R.V.I.S. to hack into. I know HYDRA and H.H.E.F.K. have had a mixed past together, but you don't know why. And I don't plan on spilling all our secrets. We might be fighting purely for freedom but even we need to keep some things secret," I said. "And why would your network be impossible to hack?" he asked. "Because, it's made from an algorithm that isn't known by anyone, not even us. The network's security system lives. It's sentient, and can protect against any hack," I said. I knew Stark had been hoping to get a hint as to how it worked, and how he could get into it, but now he knew he wasn't getting in the network. As for the past he mentioned, it was mainly because a fair few of our members were originally HYDRA agents. I wasn't the first Otherworlder HYDRA had. "Anyway, suit up. We're going in for the attack," I said. He exited the bridge without another word. "General Furai, White Raven reports that both H.H.E.F.K. and S.H.I.E.L.D. are ready," said one of the few human officers in the bridge. "Copy that, let's move in," I said, exiting the bridge and going to where BRS and the others were.

 _ **Sector 3: The Final Fights**_

We were in The Avengers' Quinjet, leading a bunch of other Quinjets, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and the five H.H.E.F.K. Helicarriers towards Mt. Chilliad above the clouds. "Alright, stay back a bit. We're going in for our initial attack," said Black Widow as she and Hawkeye took us down below the clouds to the top of Mt. Chilliad. "Alright, we know what HYDRA have, so just be careful down there," I said. Someone started trying to snipe the Quinjet out of the air, and Hawkeye returned fire, taking out the sniper with ease. We were dropped off as some enemy Hydras and a jet black ship with the HYDRA logo appeared and started attacking the Quinjet. I blasted one of them with my cannon as I went into dragon form without my wings and my eye flame ignited. Hulk smashed the door to the base open and we all went in. We split up into twos, and I went with Thor. We cleared out the entrance level and called the rest of our forces down. Rock and I quickly blasted a hole through to the floors below, and we all fell through just as the H.H.E.F.K. Helicarriers blew up the top floor to make an easy entrance for the rest of the agents. Once more Thor and I went together as we descended down the mountain from the inside.

Eventually, we got to what appeared to be one of the command floors. And there, we ran into our first Stars. And not just one or two, but fifty Stars all in one room. All guarding Kaiser Schmidt and some girl I guessed was a high ranking commander or something, by the way she was dressed. The rest of The Avengers and Otherworlders (that weren't H.H.E.F.K.) joined us. "Welcome, Avengers and Otherworlders alike. Do you like my work so far?" mocked Kaiser. "You won't win, Schmidt," said Captain America. "Oh but he, and HYDRA, will win. And we'll win both this world and the Otherworld. Hail HYDRA!" said the girl. All the Stars pointed their cannons at us. "Well, whoever the fuck you are, you need to stay out of this shit," I said to her. "I'm Jaina Rhile, I am in charge of HYDRA in America and Australia. Kaiser is in charge of our Japanese and German forces," she said. "Okay bitch, just stay away from this world and the Otherworld," I fired a charged shot at her, but a Star got in the way and took the full blast, which managed to injure him heavily. Thor finished him off with a blast of lightning. "Remember Mato's weakness? Maybe if we injure Kaiser or Jaina, capture them, and hold them basically for ransom from the Stars, they might not attack," whispered BRS. "Good idea. I'll go for Schmidt, you go for Rhile," I whispered back. She nodded. We charged into the Stars, the others started their attack to cover us. I grew my wings, grabbed BRS, and carried her over the crowd of Stars towards where Kaiser and Jaina stood, shooting at us with their laser pistols. Rock grabbed her Black Blade and I dropped her down. She sliced the pistols in half with expert precision. I landed and kicked Kaiser into the wall behind him. Rock started attacking Jaina mercilessly, while I grabbed my dagger and tried to stab Kaiser's arm like I had done to Rock earlier. He caught the swing. I kept going to stab him but he kept blocking me, trying to hit the dagger out of my hand. I swung out of the way unexpectedly and stabbed him under his back shoulder bone. He cried out in agony. Even if he had the super-soldier serum, he couldn't heal as quickly as Otherworlders and felt a lot more pain than they did. I put him in a lock and broke his arm. I pointed a pistol at Jaina who had pushed Rock back and was coming towards us. She stopped and Rock kicked her to the ground, also breaking one of her arms. She held her in a lock like me and I called to the Stars. "Stop!" everyone looked towards us. "Drop your weapons or they die," I said. They hesitated, but did as I said. I was rather surprised that it worked. "No you fools! Kill them!" yelled Jaina. "They won't until they know you two are safe, because Kaiser fucked up and got the blood of Black Rock Shooter's human counterpart. Who has never known hate, or anguish. And she will do whatever she can to protect her friends. Your Stars have that blood, and will do the same," I said. "Now, destroy this base and all of HYDRA along with it," I said. "That means all of you and us will die too," said one of the Stars. "Don't worry about that my friend, just do it," I said. I nodded to Stark without anyone noticing and he made J.A.R.V.I.S. issue a command to S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.H.E.F.K telling them to retreat. One of the Stars went to a control panel and activated the self-destruct sequence. I knew the base was covered by a blast-proof surrounding except for the top, so it wouldn't destroy the mountain. Just might make it look a bit like a volcano. "Avengers, go," I said. I created a portal just out of sight of the room, and everyone except HYDRA's Stars, Black Rock Shooter, myself, and, of course, Jaina and Kaiser, left through it. "Now what, Furai? You and Black Rock Shooter are going to die along with us," he said. "No, we won't," I said. I used a portal to somehow make the self-destruct timer skip to ten seconds left, threw Kaiser at the Stars, and grabbed Rock's hand. She threw Jaina into the crowd, and everyone started shooting at us. But we were already gone. I had sent us through a portal and back to H.H.E.F.K.'s Mobile HQ Helicarrier.

We watched the explosion burst out of the top of the mountain, shooting smoke, debris, and fire about a thousand metres into the air. "Well, now that HYDRA's base is destroyed, what next?" asked Rock. "Next, we move on to the next HYDRA base," said White Raven, coming up to us. "Good job you two, you did a great job today," she said. "We had help from our friends from the Otherworld, The Avengers, and S.H.I.E.L.D.. They deserve some credit," I said, smiling. "Indeed they do. But I especially want to thank you, Black Rock Shooter. I hear you don't entirely believe that Night Fury Warrior is your brother, so thank you for believing him enough to help out," she said. "You know what? After everything that's happened, I think I believe Fury," said Rock. I smiled and hugged her. White Raven smiled too. "Cute. Well, what do you think of joining H.H.E.F.K., Rock?" she asked, using Rock's nickname instead of her full name. Rock looked at me and thought for a second. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say though. "No. I'll help out any time you need it, but my job is to protect my human self," she said. "And I think the others are with you on that. Quite a few of our members are actually like me, they are part human and part Otherworlder. That's why they can go between worlds. Their human counterparts are their own human forms like me. Though I'm still the only part dragon," I said. I went to my human form. I saw White Raven hesitate, but, for perhaps the first time ever around me or any other H.H.E.F.K. agent, she went into human form. Her white hair changed to brownish-blonde, and her outfit changed to a more casual one. I was a little surprised, because again, I had never seen her human form. "Rock, I am glad to call you an ally. You are actually quite well known throughout the Otherworld," she said, her tone changing to a much more casual tone. Rock smiled. "And I'm glad to call all of you allies," she said. "Night Fury Warrior, we are ready to report back to base," said one of the officers on the bridge. I thought for a second. "Tell the other Helicarriers to go back. We're going to stay here for a bit longer," I said. "Copy that," I noticed White Raven looking at me. "I have a hunch that it isn't over, I want to figure out if I'm right. Unless you need to go back to base, White Raven?" I asked. "No, I'm okay with staying here a little longer. Also, when I'm in human form, you can just call me by my real name," she said. "I don't know your real name," I reminded her. "Keely," Rock seemed like she wasn't sure about the name, but I assumed it was because it sounded so obviously like a first name while in Japan people usually call each other by their last names. "Other countries don't put the last name first like Japan," I reminded her. "Oh right," I chuckled as I went back to my Otherworlder form. Keely did the same, returning to White Raven. "Sir, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is contacting us," I nodded and the call was answered. "Director Coulson," I greeted. "Agent Frye," he greeted back. "So you found out about that," I mused. I was still an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., because I was one of H.H.E.F.K.'s inside agents to keep tabs on what S.H.I.E.L.D. were doing. "Course I did. Anyway, we are going back to the mainland now. I'm guessing you're staying because your other Helicarriers are already gone," he said. "You got it. We'll be off soon though, don't worry," I said. "Well then, until the next time, Night Fury Warrior," he said. "Indeed, Director Coulson," the call ended and I watched the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier start its journey back to the U.S.. "So, what's this hunch you're following?" asked White Raven. "Well, in 3… 2… 1…" the defensive turrets outside the S.H.I.E.L.D. base started shooting at us. "Fire," we returned fire as White Raven, Black Rock Shooter, and myself went outside and jumped down to the comm base. "How did you know?" asked BRS. "How were S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA working so close to each other without constant fighting or S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out about the base? It was pretty obvious the San Andreas forces of S.H.I.E.L.D. were actually HYDRA," I said. "That's a good point. Well, let's hope we can deal with them on our own," said White Raven. I was the only part dragon, but not the only three-part agent of H.H.E.F.K.. White Raven went into, well, raven form. Like me and my dragon form, it didn't look like a raven, but she had raven wings and a rather strong yet thin protective coating of white feathers. I went into dragon form and my eye flame ignited. Rock's eye flame ignited as she grabbed her cannon and started blasting the cannons firing on our Helicarrier. I grabbed my cannon too, while White Raven took out her dual pistols. They were similar to mine, but weren't plasma. They were standard HYDRA-spec laser pistols. We finally landed and I blasted open the door with a charged blast from my Plasma Cannon. "Enemies are in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform," I said as we took out some guards. Two V-TOL-like troop transports landed and a bunch more Otherworlders came out to join us as we fought our way down into the S.H.I.E.L.D. base.

We arrived at the last floor and last command room. Annoyingly it had the most agents. I turned my Plasma Cannon into a gatling gun and blasted everything I could see. Rock did the same.

 _ **White Raven's POV:**_

While Night Fury Warrior and Black Rock Shooter were using their gatling guns to kill everyone in the room, I went into one of the rooms out of their view and found another four agents. I could tell they were going to be strong, and tough to beat in hand to hand combat. I shot two of them and was going to shoot the other two when one knocked the pistols out of my hands. I still managed to pull the trigger and kill him with one of them, but the last agent still lived. And he came at me before I could grab my guns again. He grabbed one of my wings which I had dumbly left out, and threw me into a wall. Hard. I retracted my wings to prevent that from happening again. Unfortunately, I had to get rid of my feather protection because it had been damaged beyond natural repair because of my mistake. I was doing this without my normal body armour now. Once my vision had stopped being blurry, I narrowly avoided a punch to the head and countered him by elbowing him in the back of the head and kneeing his face. I cartwheeled and did a back-flip to get back to where my guns where on the ground, but the agent was there too quick for me. I twisted my body to avoid another hit and flipped over his kick. _Those dancing lessons come in handy even with combat._ I thought as I flipped again and kicked him in the face. I landed and elbowed him in the side of the head before grabbing his head and forcing him down onto my knee, which went into his neck and choked him before I broke his neck with ease. I grabbed my pistols and shot an agent that was entering the room without even looking at the door. I took one last glance at my work and exited the room. Night Fury Warrior and Black Rock Shooter finished up just as I came out. "Nice job," I said. NFW looked back at me and noticed a big bruise on the right side of my forehead I got from being thrown into the wall. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Nothing a quick dip in the healing tank won't fix," I said. "For Otherworlders, that means it's pretty serious," he said. "Well, it's just my raven form was damaged. I'm fine though," I said. "Apparently not completely, you've still got a bloody big bruise which should have healed," he said. "Chris, I'm fine," I said, using his real name for maybe the first time ever. He sighed and smiled, going into full human form. "Let's get you back to the Helicarrier, Keely," he said. I didn't argue as he grabbed my hand and Rock's hand, using his portals to bring us to the medical bay on the Helicarrier. I went to full human form. "After this maybe we should try to have a normal day as friends," I joked. "If only," laughed Chris, Frye, Kurisu, Furai, Fury, whatever you want to call him. "Well, I'm going to get Rock back to her world. Talk to you later Keely," he said, before the two of them disappeared. I smiled as I went to the healing tank to fix myself up.

 **3 Months Later  
2015; Brisbane, Australia**

I watched as The Avengers Quinjet landed at the H.H.E.F.K. base here in Brisbane. I knew Captain America, Iron Man, and Night Fury Warrior were on it. I hadn't seen The Avengers since we defeated HYDRA in San Andreas 3 months ago, but I wasn't fussed. I didn't care much for Stark, and Rogers? Well, at least he wasn't a billionaire playboy. I did like him, but that didn't really matter, since I knew he'd be hanging with Black Rock Shooter who was standing next to me. Fury though, I had seen him more often, since we worked together, but not for the past two weeks because there hadn't been any jobs and we had both gotten back to our normal civilian lives, his in Tokyo, and mine on the Sunshine Coast. The three got off the Quinjet and came over. "Captain America in Australia. Now that's something you don't hear of very often," said Rock. Steve chuckled as he and Rock caught up as if they were old friends. Tony, of course, wanted to see some of our tech and went into the base with another agent. "Well, unless there's an urgent mission, it looks like we've got some time to attempt a normal day as friends," joked Chris. "Well, there is of course a mission, which is why you're all here, but the debriefing is tomorrow. Just so you can all rest from the journey. Those two more than you though," I said. "Well then, maybe a normal day might be possible. What do ya say, Keels?" he asked. I laughed at the nickname. "I say it's a rare occurrence, let's go," I said. "Unfortunately, it's become more urgent. However you two will have time after the mission, don't worry," said another agent behind us. "Dang. Alright, what we got?" "Reports of another HYDRA base in Germany," said the agent. "Well then, let's kick some HYDRA arse."

 **And we know they will probably win. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that story! Short one this time, but hey, it's something. SH5 and The Lost City Of Omen are still on their way though, so keep an eye out for them! Also, like I would say most of my other fics have, there were some references to the commons from other fics. (This is the first time I've acknowledged them though lol) who thought the jet black HYDRA ship was a random thing? Well, that was the** _ **Night Fury**_ **from my Sister Holidays series! XD sorry, couldn't help myself. Also, the obvious, Jaina Rhile. Anyway, I will see you guys next time!**

 **See ya!**

 **-Minecast Chris  
©Minecast Productions 2015**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Rock Shooter, The Avengers/S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA, or Grand Theft Auto V. They belong to Huke, Marvel, and Rockstar Games in that order. I only own H.H.E.F.K. and my OCs such as Night Fury Warrior and White Raven, though I don't own White Raven's human self, Keely. She's based on my friend, Keely. Lol okay I'm done)**


End file.
